En tu cumpleaños
by Angie Jb
Summary: Este micro relato, responde a otro Reto en ALSS para el cumpleaños de Albert. ¡Obsesionada, perdida, viciosa! Historia alternativa y demás, ahí queda y vamos a lo que sigue ¡hasta luego! Este es el relato 27 en esto de las historias alternativas y retos combinados... ¡ya!
1. Chapter 1

**En tu cumpleaños**

Reto ALSS

28 de Junio 2016

Angie Jb / Angelina Velarde

* * *

 **\- La verdad es que eres una persona muy mal organizada, hija.**

 **\- Y usted tía, todo se lo toma demasiado en serio.**

 **\- ¡Niña! ¡Modales! ¿Cómo es que tengo que recordártelo tan seguido últimamente? Parece mentira.**

 **\- Está bien tía, disculpe si la ofendí…**

 **\- Si, te disculpas pero de todos modos vas a hacer lo que quieras. Sabes que esto que pretendes se contrapone a todas las reglas que tenemos al respecto. Estás arriesgando demasiado… Eso de involucrar a los pequeños… ¿Qué tal si preguntan, si lo comentan?**

 **\- Creo que justo lo que estoy haciendo, es lo que él espera** – le dijo a la tía sonriéndole para tratar de calmarla – **y también creo que es lo menos que podemos hacer dadas las circunstancias de todas esas reglas que le han arruinado la existencia a mi hermano. Y finalmente no me importa lo que diga o no el Consejo ni usted. Se lo digo con franqueza tía, esas reglas son un desaguisado, un error monumental. Anthony, Stear y Archie son ahora pequeños pero igual les encantará convivir con su tío. Anthony ya lo adora ¿por qué no dejar que sus primos lo conozcan y lo quieran también? No hay nada que temer ¡son familia, son niños!**

La tía suspiró profundamente dejando escapar un bufido en silencio. No pudo más que enmudecer. Se dio cuenta que no le convendría seguir con ese hilo de la conversación. Que cualquier argumento solo la empeoraría. Su sobrina de un tiempo para acá, se estaba convirtiendo en una mujer altanera, incluso rayando en la grosería, pero muy en el fondo ella le concedía razón. Quizás porque aunque no lo supiera bien a bien, ella misma reconocía la injusticia que rodeaba toda esa situación. De cualquier manera su plan de vida ya estaba hecho, no podían tirar por la borda todo lo que habían "ganado", "protegiendo" al heredero.

Rosemary, todavía se dio el lujo de dar una estocada final antes de retirarse del saloncito de té, para seguir con los preparativos de la fiesta.

 **\- Para variar, será una fiesta con invitados divertidos** … - y le guiñó un ojo a su tía antes de salir con toda calma hacia el jardín – **Esta será una fiesta memorable… ble… .ble…. ble**

Albert cerró los ojos para concentrarse en el recuerdo que conservaba nítido en su memoria, un poco más. Las palabras de su hermana lo habían llenado de orgullo aquella tarde. Detrás de la puerta, él había escuchado cada una sin querer. Sus primos eran unos niños entonces, pero eran su familia y convivir con ellos le obsequió una sensación por demás agradable: la de pertenencia, la de amor filial. Todos jugaron y corrieron y jugaron y volvieron a correr en los jardines, junto con él. Fue un día simplemente excelente. Su mejor cumpleaños desde que su padre había muerto hace ya un tiempo.

Albert sonrió, recordando la sonrisa de su hermana festejando la algarabía y el griterío de todos, desde su sitio bajo la sombra de los árboles... Ese año, ella murió…

Su sonrisa se fue desvaneciendo. Entonces se alzó del diván donde descansaba al caer la tarde en una de las terrazas de Lakewood, y de buenas a primeras salió corriendo hacia el bosquecillo cercano a la propiedad. Aceleró lo más que pudo, tratando de huir de los recuerdos que no quería traer a cuestas. Peligrosamente y resbalando de vez en vez en el suelo semi húmedo por las tormentas veraniegas recientes, siguió corriendo como si le fuera la vida en ello, esquivando piedras, saltando escollos, recorriendo rutas azarosas entre los árboles. Parecía loco ¿Un escape que denotaba su "escaso o limitado control emocional" como decía la bendita tía, cuyo pasatiempo en los últimos meses eran los libros de auto ayuda? A veces, y bien lo sabía él, era indispensable darse el lujo de la locura.

El impulso le alcanzó incluso para subir una colina empinada y llegar jadeando a la cima. Otro cumpleaños perdido en el monte. La tía Elroy no dejaba de escandalizarse por ello. Albert esperaba que un día finalmente se acostumbrara a que el continuara ejerciendo su libertad, justo como él quería.

 **\- ¡NO LO HAGAS JIMMY, NO LO HAGAS!**

Al grito furibundo que lo sustrajo de sus pensamientos, siguió el ruido de un sonoro chapuzón. Albert empezó a caminar hacia el origen de aquella voz, a la parte de la propiedad que lindaba con un lago pequeño.

 **\- ¡JÁ! ¡EN TU CARA!** – gritó el tal Jimmy antes de salir huyendo.

Albert empezó a reírse descontroladamente ante el espectáculo, suponiendo que por la distancia no lo podían escuchar.

El monstruo de lodo del lago, es decir, una joven se levantó penosamente del lodazal que era esa parte del lago... Bueno, Albert supuso que era una joven por el tono del primer grito que escuchó, pero visualmente era difícil precisarlo. Ella intentaba salir de ahí, empapada de pies a cabeza, portando unos pesados pantalones de mezclilla y botas cubiertos por el lodo espeso, que seguramente raspaban y representaban tremendo de exceso de peso dada la manera en la que ella intentaba caminar. Si había una peor parte donde caer al lago, Albert la desconocía.

A duras penas, la chica se quitó el lodo de la cara para poder ver mejor hacia dónde se dirigía. Su cabello cenizo era de un color todavía impreciso. ¿Rubia, trigueña, pelirroja? No estaba seguro ¿quién podría afirmarlo? Luego, cuando ella por fin llegó a la orilla, resbaló y cayó sobre el fango otra vez. Albert movió la cabeza negativamente y empezó a caminar a ella con una sonrisa muy difícil de borrar en su rostro.

Ella, escuchó sus pasos y se giró en una pieza hacia dónde el venía. Ya más cerca la visión era más grotesca todavía. Por más que intentó, él no pudo contener una carcajada.

 **\- ¿Te puedo ayudar en algo?** – surgió la voz resignada de la chica, que en vano esperaba a que él terminara de reírse.

 **\- Si… espera... disculpa es que...** – dijo él tratando de controlar la risa y después de un rato terminó diciendo - **¿Podrías ayudarme dejándote ayudar?**

 **\- Si** – respondió ella renunciando a cualquier intento de salir sola de esa situación. No era cosa de andar con orgullos ahora – **Ayúdame a salir de aquí, por favor.**

 **\- No hay problema** – señaló Albert acercándose con cuidado para no caer el mismo en el lodo de la orilla.

Le tendió la mano para que paso a paso se alejara del terreno resbaloso. Luego ella con los dos pies sobre tierra firme, y sin decir agua va, se quitó la camisa llena de tierra que traía, quedándose con una pequeña camiseta roja de tirantes que se pegaba a su cuerpo. Albert automáticamente miró hacia otro lado por respeto, e eso que le enseñaron en alguna parte, alguna vez, pero luego la volteó a ver de reojo, rápidamente y ya sin sonreír.

 **\- Buen samaritano, necesito tu camisa –** solicitó la chica

 **\- Bien…** – respondió él, pensando que era el precio justo por burlarse de ella tan desfachatadamente, y claro por esta última visión tan… interesante. Desabotonó su camisa con rapidez, se la quitó y la extendió hacia la chica con una mano, tratando de mirar hacia otro lado.

 **\- Gracias** – contestó ella secamente sin mirarlo a los ojos.

 **\- ¿Quién eres**? – le dijo él mientras ella se cubría con su camisa y trataba de limpiar su rostro con las mangas de la misma.

 **\- Tú Hada Madrina** – respondió ella sarcástica y de mal humor, aunque ya más tranquila. Después de todo él no tenía la culpa de que Jimmy fuera un patán… ¡Ese Jimmy!

 **\- Nunca te habría imaginado así Hada Madrina** – contestó él tuteándola y sonriendo, mientras mataba de un manotazo a un bicho que caminaba por su hombro desnudo.

 **\- Pues sí, soy tu Hada Madrina**. **Y solo porque me acabas de "regalar" tu camisa** – ¿regalar? él la miró directamente a los ojos levantado una ceja – **te voy a conceder un deseo… ¡Pero nada que implique volver a lago ni desvestirme más! ¿Está claro?**

Él se le quedó viendo pensativo y luego dijo de forma muy natural y sin pretensiones.

 **\- Hada Madrina, solo quiero un regalo de cumpleaños.**

Ella lo miró fijamente en lo que pareció un lapso interminable, deteniendo la limpieza de su cuello con el trapo que ahora era la camisa de Albert. Siguió limpiando su rostro y sus manos, calibrando su próxima respuesta, intentando leer en el semblante de Albert si se trataba de un loco depravado o algo peor. Finalmente sonrió, hasta divinamente, pensó Albert.

 **\- Va** – dijo el Hada Madrina

Sin más preámbulo, la chica se acercó a él y lo besó en los labios, con un beso suave, que pretendía ser impersonal. De improviso, tensó el cuerpo y se separó inmediatamente de él, aunque no se alejó. Algo la cimbró. Su piel se había erizado en grado tal que simplemente no podía ignorarlo. Solo le había pasado dos veces en su vida, y hacía tanto tiempo. El Hada sonrió. Mirándolo a los ojos fijamente, ella se acercó y lo besó otra vez pero con más calma, recorriendo tan solo un poco más sugestivamente su labio inferior, abrazando apenas su boca con los labios, como si paladeara un jugoso melocotón.

Luego se ella se separó sonriendo, llevando su mano hacia la frente cual cabo que saluda a su teniente, y dando por cumplido su trabajo, extendió su mano hacia arriba y afuera en un movimiento ágil y rápido, y luego se alejó caminando hacia atrás unos pasos, sonriendo, para después darle la espalda a Albert y seguir su camino sin más.

 **\- ¡Hada Madrina!** – dijo Albert alzando más la voz, casi de inmediato.

 **\- ¿Si...?** – contestó ella tranquila y coquetamente, volteando con lentitud a verlo. Su sonrisa de lado y mal disimulada, le provocó a Albert mojarse los labios, sin querer.

 **\- Solo te pedí un regalo...** – siguió Albert, sonriendo apenas.

 **\- Lo sé. El otro regalo fue para mí...** – dijo la chica guiñándole un ojo – **ventajas que uno tiene en esto de ser Hada Madrina.**

Albert sonrió más abiertamente. En un par de zancadas la alcanzó, y tomando su hombro la giró con para besarla levantando su mentón percudido, suavemente con una mano. Ella dócilmente aceptó la oferta y regresó el beso, disfrutándolo con descaro.

 **\- Espero que vuelvas por más regalos, quer** _ **i**_ **da Hada Madrina**

Entonces Albert sonrió y se retiró caminando a la Mansión. De espaldas a él, y antes de que se escapara del alcance de su voz, ella gritó:

 **\- ¡Candy!... ¡Soy Candy!… ¡Un mes más, misma hora, mismo lugar!** – y luego salió corriendo

* * *

Archie, Janik, Tom y Carolina lo miraban con incredulidad. Llevaban horas esperándolo para celebrar una "fiesta sorpresa" de cumpleaños pero Albert parecía que no llegaría jamás.

 **\- ¡Albert! ¿Dónde estabas?** **¿Es que hay que agendar contigo las fiestas "sorpresas"?** \- le reclamó Archie que era muy proclive al protocolo, aun en fiestas sorpresa – **Ahora tendremos que buscar a Cielo Azul y Stear que llevan horas "buscándote" por el bosque (si ajá)** – dijo – **Además ¿porqué vienes sin camisa?**

 **\- Eso digo yo ¿Por qué no traes camisa? –** secundó Janik mirando su torso con disimulada admiración **\- ¿Qué pasó?**

 **\- Mi resbalosa Hada Madrina la necesitaba más que yo…**

 **\- ¿Tú qué? –** contestaron todos al mismo tiempo.

 **\- Permítanme cambiarme de ropa… -** dijo Albert sonriendo con picardía.

 **\- ¡Ve Albert!** – le interrumpió Archie - **Te esperamos en la terraza ¡y nos tienes que contar todo!**

Si claro, con "lujo de detalles", pensó Albert al tiempo que se dirigía a su habitación. No tenía la mínima intención de compartir más de lo indispensable. Y ello no incluía ni su regalo, ni el hecho de que la vería nuevamente en un mes.

 **\- Ese Jimmy merece una medalla** – se dijo finalmente pensando en lo bien que había salido ese cumpleaños después de todo.

* * *

Nota del autor

Como decía, este relato responde a otro Reto con ALSS, para festejar el cumpleaños de Albert en 2016.

Corresponde al relato 27 que hago en esto de las "Historias Alternativas" ¡ya!


	2. Chapter 2

**En tu cumpleaños**

Reto ALSS

28 de Junio 2016

Angie Jb / Angelina Velarde

Capítulo 2 de 2

* * *

La agenda electrónica, el almanaque de la cocina, el cronograma en la oficina. La fecha resaltaba en mi calendario desde el mismo día de mi cumpleaños, cuando ocurrió aquel nuestro primer, único y lodoso encuentro. Intenté no poner mucha atención en ello, porque por un lado no era para tanto, me decía la voz de la experiencia (y de mi ego que pretendía salvar "mi dignidad"), y por otro lado tenía mucho en qué pensar. Ese mes siempre ha sido uno de los más atareados entre los informes a mitad del año para el Consejo y las auditorías externas. Con el dominio de la situación, los primeros días del mes creí firmemente que si ella volvía en la fecha prevista o no lo hacía, no importaría tanto. Es más, me decía, puede ser que incluso lo olvide al paso del tiempo cuando la curiosidad ceda el paso a la cotidianeidad…, pero la verdad es que, por primera vez en muchos años esos 30 días del calendario se pasaron volando. Cuando me di cuenta ya estaba el 28 de julio circulado con un marcador rojo, y luego amarillo, y más tarde con un doble subrayado con tinta y lápiz, y breves y repetidas notas en la hoja desgastada de mi agenda personal. Cualquiera diría que yo tenía 8 años y esperaba la Navidad.

¿Suena muy loco? No. Bueno, sí. ¿Seré todavía capaz de negar lo emocionante de esa casi ridícula situación? La idea de reencontrarme con esa joven desinhibida tan llena de sorpresas e impertinencias, como diría mi tía sin pensarlo demasiado, me tenía en un hilo. La emoción del secreto era otro elemento que incrementaba mi interés. Nadie sabía de esta cita clandestina a plena luz del día. Era algo mío y tan solo mío, o más precisamente, nuestro y solo nuestro, si es que esa pequeña rubia estaba en el mismo canal que yo… y puesto que nadie sabía que esa historia continuaba. Me mantuve alejando del lago después de mi cumpleaños. Siguió lloviendo. Veía los nubarrones grises despuntando y desbordando en todo el valle, pero en esa zona con más ahínco e intensidad. Seguro estaba lleno de fango como siempre.

¿Y si ella no cumplía su parte del trato? ¿Si me dejaba esperando, con un palmo de narices, riéndose de mi estupidez? Mi orgullo se estremecía un poco ante la perspectiva, pero era parte del riesgo de ese acuerdo pactado en el aire. Me dí tiempo para maquinar estrategias o alternativas para encontrarla si hacía mutis y me dejaba plantado. Me imaginaba contra toda lógica que sus huellas no se las hubiera llevado la lluvia. Esperaba que, si ella no volvía, pudiera rescatar su paradero siguiendo sus pasos. ¿Cuántas rubias menudas podría haber en la región, que respondieran al nombre de Candy – si es que ese era su verdadero nombre- y tuvieran un hermano –o similar pero igualmente insufrible- de nombre Jimmy? Si me lo proponía la podría encontrar, por supuesto. Pero, bueno ¿ese afán por encontrarla cómo lo podía traducir? Solo la había visto una vez ¿de dónde tal interés? Tonterías… La verdad es que tenía que aceptar que la emoción y la excitación que me producía volverla a ver eran genuinas y me importaba un rábano si era o no parte del comportamiento o perfil de un macho que se respeta. Si esa jovencita era mi obsesión, la disfrutaría pasara lo que pasara.

Por otro lado también me preguntaba continuamente qué haría si ella cumplía y aparecía en ese lugar en la fecha acordada. ¿Qué haría? Ahí el panorama de lo que pudiera suceder se nublaba ante mí, no sé si porque prefería no pensarlo o si estaba abierto a la sorpresa. Lo cierto es que ansiaba verla nuevamente. La idea de reencontrarme con esa chica con quién finalmente, no sabía si tenía tanto en común como pensaba, era un albur, una apuesta con los ojos vendados. Cada día que pasaba, la idealizaba más. Ya estarían Archie, George y compañía sermoneándome por estar francamente obsesionado con esa chica deschavetada que había hurtado mi camisa con una sonrisa y un beso…

Así lo pensaba, tratando de convencerme acerca del endeble compromiso que esperaba con ansiedad. Así, y luego no podía evitar sonreír al recordar la forma en la cual me besó, su rostro, su mirada fija en mis labios. La forma en la cual palpitó su labio inferior. El color de sus ojos se grabó en mis pupilas he de aceptarlo, pero era el sabor de su beso el recuerdo más calado de aquel día. No sé cuántas veces en cuanto estaba solo, cerré los ojos y toqué mis labios levemente para conjurar su presencia. Casi la podía olfatear; beso y tierra mojada. Deliciosa e inconcebible combinación. Y eso, me repetía, no era un compromiso endeble ni aquí ni en el otro lado del mundo. Estaba forjado sobre la fragilidad o el poder de un beso. Nada menos. Y sobre ese panorama, tenía yo puestas mis esperanzas. Ni hablar, ¿quién dijo que los hombres no éramos cursis después de todo?

Ella debía estar ahí, el día y la hora eran ciertas. Lo sentía en mi piel.

* * *

El 28 de julio fue jueves. Amaneció nublado, fresco. No era mi intención parecer demasiado ansioso por aparecerme por ahí. No quería aparentar cuanto me interesaba estar puntual a la cita, pero si mis estúpidas conjeturas de dignidad heredadas de la buena tía Elroy, provocaban perderme ese encuentro un tanto furtivo (¡aun así de esperado, era furtivo!), no me lo perdonaría mientras me durara la vida.

Al carajo la dignidad.

Todavía no se asomaba el sol por el monte este cuando ya iba yo con la mochila colgando al hombro. Empaqué desde quince días antes, poco a poco, como si pensara fugarme en la primera oportunidad. Con tal previsión, el 28 de julio tenía mi mochila preparada, mi chamarra impermeable y cálida presta en mis hombros, mi sombrero, mis lentes y mis botas todo terreno. Lo único que hice fue vestirme con sigilo y salir por la ventana de mi habitación con el mismo cuidado de tantos otros escapes en mi haber. Como siempre, todo resultaba de perlas.

No quería caminar, ¡ansiaba volar! Iba a paso veloz, y como si fuera una pesadilla, el camino parecía extenderse todavía un poco más allá de dónde lo recordaba. ¿Qué diantres? El sol llegó primero que yo a los albores de la presa, burlándose de las nubes que se desgajaban en racimos más al sur.

Ni hablar. La hora todavía contaba como madrugada, casi. Empecé a instalar mi campamento de espera, mientras el viento mecía los árboles circundantes dejando escapar sonidos crujientes y repetitivos, de las ramas dejándose llevar por él.

Saqué la casa de campaña. Era pequeña, pero bastaría si el clima cambiaba y se vaciaban las nubes que se resistían a marchar, a pesar de la insistencia del sol. Cuando la tienda estuvo montada, empecé a sentir el resquemor de la impaciencia. ¿Qué hora era? El reloj no avanzaba, y ya iba a empezar a maldecir otra vez ¿Se descompondría? No. Marcaba demasiado lento el correr de la mañana pero, lo marcaba. El viento soplaba a ratos y luego se detenía. Y fue en ese instante en que mi mente registró algo inusual en el lugar. Las ramas seguían crujiendo cuando el viento detenía su peregrinar. Volteé hacia un cúmulo de árboles ubicados en la parte alta de la cuenca que bordeaban la loma, antes de la presa, y la vi.

Me quedé parado, con las ramas secas que había empezado a reunir tiradas a mis pies. Crucé mis brazos y la miré largamente, sonriendo un poco avergonzado por no haberla notado antes. Esa chica descocada, se mecía en un columpio de sogas, que colgaba de las ramas más fuertes de un par de robles en la cima. Sonreía como si no hubiera mañana. Su cabello rubio y rizado se agitaba hacia adelante y hacia atrás. Seguramente tendría frío, pero la pregunta obligada era ¿a qué hora habría llegado ella? Sonreí al percatarme de que ella esperaba ese momento tanto como yo.

Empecé a caminar hacia su sonrisa que me llamaba y cuando estaba a unos metros ¡empezó a llover! De un salto se bajó del columpio y corrió hacia mí señalando hacia la tienda

 _ **\- ¡Correee!**_ – dijo mientras pasaba como una ráfaga a mi lado

Yo me fui siguiendo sus pasos muy cerca, tanto que si hubiera parado habría provocado una colisión. De un salto se metió a la tienda y yo la seguí como pude, y subí el cierre de la misma tras de mí.

 _ **\- Hola buen samaritano**_ – dijo sonriendo y sacudiendo su cabello todavía más rizado por la humedad

 _ **\- Hola hada madrina…**_ \- contesté con otra sonrisa mientras me quitaba los lentes chispeados por las gotas de lluvia

 _ **\- Pensé que no vendrías…**_ – empezó a recriminarme con un puchero

 _ **\- ¡Llegaste demasiado temprano Candy!, todavía no era la "misma hora", solo el "mismo lugar"**_

 _ **\- Gracias por recordar mi nombre**_ – me dijo al tiempo que acercaba sus rodillas a su pecho, bajo la falda de amplio vuelo que traía.

 _ **\- Sería estúpido alardear diciendo que no he pensado en ti…**_ \- continué diciendo mientras me quitaba el impermeable que se había alcanzado a humedecer.

 _ **\- Si, lo sería,… Albert…**_ \- ella sonrió traviesa

 _ **\- ¡Eres buena querida Hada!, tú también aprendiste mi nombre… aunque yo no te lo mencioné la última vez.**_

 _ **\- Bueno querido, las hadas estamos muy bien informadas. No solo somos candor y belleza. Somos muy listas, y preguntamos...**_

 _ **\- ¿Qué más sabes de mí?**_ – cuestioné un poco intrigado

 _ **\- Te lo diré, pero en partes y con una condición**_ – me dijo cerrando un poco más su chaqueta sobre su pecho. Ya refrescaba un poco más que antes – _**tú también me dirás que sabes de mí.**_

 _ **\- Tengo una mejor idea antes de empezar a confesarnos, lo primero que querrámos decir**_ – le dije con la voz un poco más ronca de lo que esperaba – _**lo diremos al mismo tiempo**_

 _ **\- A la cuenta de tres**_ – me dijo aceptando el reto y acercándose sugestivamente a mí

 _ **\- Una…**_ \- me moví lentamente hasta quedar cercano a su costado

 _ **\- Dos…**_ \- dijo ella sentándose sutilmente en el hueco que formaba mi brazo recargado en el suelo y mi pecho

 _ **\- Tres**_ – musitamos los dos al mismo tiempo – _**¡bésame…!**_

Desde entonces no he dejado de besarla.

No me importa si a veces está enojada y a ella le importa un pepino si yo lo estoy. Es un acuerdo no escrito. Los besos no son materia de enojo, ni se pueden secuestrar por tonterías ni por asuntos de vital importancia. Los besos sobreviven a la bomba atómica y a nosotros mismos.

La casa de campaña resultó ser un lugar perfecto para huir de la lluvia y refugiarnos en un debate de besos sujetos por un mes tan solo al recuerdo. Un mes después, en nuestra segunda cita ya no estaba nublado, ni llovía. No había una razón lógica para meternos al interior de la tienda con el calor calando el zenit… solo que fuéramos tan prevenidos como para instalarla bajo los árboles y el columpio.

A la larga, empezamos a vernos en lugares más públicos, a encontrar encanto en lo cotidiano. En nuestra décima cita le propuse matrimonio y ella sonrió sacando de su cuello una cadena en la cual venían engarzados dos anillos de madera brillante.

 _ **\- Hippie**_ – le espeté entre un beso y la siguiente sesión de besos

 _ **\- Trotamundos**_ – me respondió cuando todavía estaba perdida en mis labios

 _ **\- Revoltosa**_ – contesté sosteniendo su espalda breve para que no escapara

 _ **\- Atador de vidas**_ – dijo lanzando sus brazos sobre mi cuello

Los niños lloran otra vez. No seguiré escribiendo hoy, pero mañana si lo haré porque esta historia todo los días tiene algo que contar….

* * *

 _ **Nota del autor**_

 _ **Esta historia alternativa que viene siendo la 27 si mal no recuerdo nada, surgió del reto planteado para el cumpleaños de 2016 de Albert, en el grupo ALSS. Cualquier parecido con otro relato es mera casualidad. ¡Gracias por leer!**_

 _ **Angie Jb / Angelina Velarde**_


End file.
